darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Forinthry Dungeon
The Forinthry Dungeon is a very dangerous cave that ranges from level 25 to 42 of the Wilderness. It is a refuge for dragons, many kinds of demons and even the vicious revenants after being forced underground by adventurers in the year 169 of the Fifth Age. The dungeon is named after Forinthry, which is the original name for the Wilderness. The dungeon is extremely dangerous because not only are the revenants a lot more powerful than their combat level suggests, the cave is also a PvP area. There are player killers who travel in teams and cause heavy damage quickly. Higher levels in members' worlds are known to use Smite or Soul Split to reduce your prayer points, so do not bring items you are not willing to lose. Use Protect Item if players are in sight and bring an emergency teleportation item. Entrances The dungeon can be entered via two different entrances. *At level 17 Wilderness, east of the Bandit Camp and Dark Warriors' Fortress and west of the south-western Wilderness Volcano steps. A much safer spot, but if you are going to kill revenants, it will take a while to get there. Be sure to use Protection Prayers due to the Greater Demons and Hellhounds/Green Dragons, though that is not needed in F2P if heading the Green dragon way. **Alternatively, the entrance can be reached by using the Wilderness Lodestone and running west from there. *At level 31 Wilderness, south of the bandit camp mining site, and east of the Forgotten Cemetery. This entrance is more dangerous due to a prolonged period of time spent walking there, unless the player has 57 Woodcutting to create a Waka Canoe. Players should be aware of the fact that PKers tend to enter from this area, so the chances of getting killed is higher. As both entrances force you to walk through the Wilderness, one must be wary of player killers. However, most player killers enter from the level 31 entrance so their group, depending on their combat level, can attack the desired target with the whole group. Dungeon Inhabitants Revenants Revenants are slain monsters from the Third Age, and are very dangerous monsters that should not be underestimated despite their potentially low combat levels. Revenants are capable of attacking with all three forms of the combat triangle, and will adjust their combat style on your weaknesses. They are also capable of healing themselves, and are the main attraction of this dungeon due to their valuable drops (see below). Valuable drops Revenants are known for dropping unique, rare and expensive items such as pieces of corrupt dragon equipment, ancient artefacts, brawling gloves, and Ancient Warriors' equipment. Jennica's ring is confirmed not to increase the rate of receiving these as drops, however, the ring does increase the drop rate of regular drops, such as the amulet of glory. Ankous - (level 61) Ankous can be found in the north-western section of the dungeon. As this is level ~30 Wilderness, it is advised to go to the Sepulchre of Death in the Stronghold of Security, where there are also numerous ankous. Earth spells work very well against Ankous. Safespots for rangers and halberdiers can be found at the eastern rift, where ankous are easily trapped. However, they are aggressive and you will likely be attacked by ankous while safespotting another one. They frequently drop high amounts of blood and death runes, as well as level 3 clue scrolls. There are 8 spawns of Ankous there, and it is not recommended to kill them there as PKers can arrive and loot your Blood and Death runes for their Ancient Magicks. Green dragons - (level 90) Green dragons can be found in the south-east of this dungeon. Note that these are Members only, and although the area is accessible to F2P players, the dragons do not appear on F2P worlds. This is a good spot to rest up, eat (if you got attacked by other players), use potions, or just try to avoid other players and log out safely. Remember if you are a member be sure to bring an anti-dragon shield, dragonfire shield (if you are willing to risk one), or (super) antifire potions. The dragons can be safespotted from behind the rift in the northern part as well as from the four paths leading to them. Although frequently visited by player-killing clans, most players level 90 or lower will be safe due to the clans mostly being of level 115+. If successful, however, they always drop dragon bones and green dragonhide, which sell for decent prices on the Grand Exchange. There are 5 spawns of dragons there, and Protect from Magic is needed if there is no one killing them as you will be attacked by 3 dragons. Lesser demons - (level 70) Lesser demons can be found in the western/middle section, east of the ankous and west of the hellhounds. It is not recommended to fight them here, as there are safer spots, like Karamja Volcano. It is advised to bring an accursed urn (or infernal urn) to collect the ashes for extra Prayer experience. There is also a rift in the middle to trap the demons. They can be accessed by turning left at the Hellhounds, or if coming from the level 31 area, go southeast and a path will split up. Take the bottom one to go to the Lesser demons. Greater demons - (level 82) Greater demons can be found in the south-western sector. They can cause problems for those coming from the level 17 entrance. Also you will have multiple demons attacking you at once so it is recommended to use a magic protection prayer. They can be safely ranged when standing in one of the paths leading to them. If choosing the eastern one, make sure not to go too far and get in the attacking range of a green dragon. As with lesser demons, their drops are rather bad for their level and location. There are still some safespots if players are willing to range them. There are 9 spawns of Greater demons, and be aware that PKers might come every so and then, but the chances of that are very rare, even on member's worlds. Hellhounds - (level 92) Hellhounds can be found in the centre of this dungeon. You might find yourself under attack from a large amount at a time, and this can be very damaging. Use Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee to avoid this. They can drop level 3 clue scrolls, but no other items. This, along with the Wilderness Crater (Wilderness Volcano), is the only place for free players to fight hellhounds. Members are advised to go to safer places, such as the Taverley Dungeon (or Taverley Dungeon resource dungeon). There is also a pit in the middle that you can use to safespot, but another hellhound might attack you while you are doing that. Tips *If you get attacked by other players and there is no way out, don't attack back and select the protect item prayer. You will save 1 item, unless your prayer runs out. *Always wear Jennica's ring to improve drop rates. (Does not increase the chances of receiving Ancient Warriors' equipment, corrupt dragon equipment, ancient artefacts, or brawling gloves from revenants.) *Members should wear a charged amulet of glory, combat bracelet, or ring of wealth to teleport out of the cave as this jewellery allows you to teleport from up to level 40 wilderness when charged. *A salve amulet (e) can be used to gain a 20% Attack and Strength bonus on revenants if the player is willing to risk not having an amulet of glory equipped, however, a combat bracelet or ring of wealth can be worn and used to teleport up to level 30 wilderness as well. *Remember that all Revenants have the same drop table, so don't go for the higher level ones unless you can take them on. Higher level revenants will drop the rare item more often than their lower level counterparts. Trivia *Revenants were originally the replacement for Pkers between 11 December 2007 and 1 February 2011. They could attack you depending on your combat level and depth in the wilderness (just as Pkers can today) as well as teleblock and freeze you. *The dungeon was released due to complaints on the Bounty Hunter system, and Jagex created a poll asking if the players would like to have a new home for the revenants, or let them roam the Wilderness as usual. *The unique gear the revenants drops used to only be obtainable from PvP and Bounty Worlds which were removed when the old-style Wilderness was reinstated. The only other place to obtain such gear is the Chaos Elemental, but it is much riskier because the Chaos Elemental is more dangerous, resides in much deeper Wilderness and is solitary. *Despite the description of several monsters being "banished", you can still find them in the same places. (e.g. Ankous in the Wilderness Volcano) *Surok Magis's hideout can be seen from the northern entrance of the cave with an orb of oculus. *From 00:00 UTC 12 November 2011 to 23:59 UTC 14 November 2011, there was an event where members could gain double loot from several dungeons, including the Forinthry Dungeon. This was part of Jagex's bot-busting celebration. *Upon release, the dungeon can be used by all players. However, Green dragons will not appear on free worlds since they are a members-only monster. nl:Forinthry Dungeon fi:Forinthry Dungeon Category:Wilderness